dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pascal Wehrlein
Pascal Wehrlein is a German racing driver, and member of the Mercedes Junior Team programme.'Pascal Wehrlein', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pascal_Wehrlein, (Accessed 14/05/2015) 2015 was Wehrlein's third season in the Championship, and ultimately proved to be one of his most successful. Indeed, the youngster won two races on his way to the title, which he secured with a race to spare at the Season Finale. His form over the season meant he kept scoring points, as his rivals suffered accidents and issues that denied them consistent points. He turned 21 the day after his title victory, before securing a drive in Formula One with Manor Racing in February 2016.'Pascal Wehrlein to drive for Manor in 2016 Formula 1 season', bbc.co.uk, (BBC Sport, 10/02/2016), http://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/formula1/35538851, (Accessed 10/02/2016) Current Season Wehrlein opted to use #94 as his race number for the season, using the Mercedes C63 DTM as his machine for the season. At the season opener called the DTM Festival, Wehrlein took second and eighth in the weekend's two races. Background Wehrlein first took to the track, like most, at the wheel of a go-kart, before he was offered a chance in the ADAC Formula Masters Championship in 2010. Sixth overall in his rookie year was transformed to an outright victory in 2011, before he graduated to Formula 3 in 2012. A single campaign in the Formula 3 Euro Series which ended with Wehrlein in second saw Mercedes induct him into their DTM and Formula One programmes. DTM History Placed with for his debut season, Wehrlein took three points through the 2013 season.'Pascal Wehrlein', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pascal_Wehrlein, (Accessed 14/05/2015) A move to the HWA team followed for 2014, where a quiet start to the season saw Wehrlein take fifth place at the Norisring, his best finish. That result was, however, shattered when Wehrlein took victory at the Lausitzring, becoming one of the youngest ever winners in the DTM. Records among Records Having become the youngest ever winner of a DTM race in 2014, Wehrlein was retained by Mercedes for 2015, while also being drafted into their Grand Prix programme in Formula One. After a podium in the first race of the season, Wehrlein had to be content with minor points scores in the next few rounds. His second career victory came at the Norisring, a Mercedes strong hold, and launched Wehrlein into the title hunt.'NORISRING: RACE 1 IN DETAIL', dtm.com, (DTM, 27/06/2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/news/norisring-race-1-detail-2015-06-27.html, (Accessed 28/08/2015) The turning point in the season came at the half way stage, when Timo Scheider knocked both Wehrlein and team mate Robert Wickens out of the second race at the Red Bull Ring.'DMSB PRONOUNCES SENTENCE FOR GAMESMANSHIP', dtm.com, (DTM, 26/08/2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/news/dmsb-pronounces-sentence-gamesmanship-2015-08-26.html, (Accessed 29/08/2015) That proved to be Wehrlein's only retirement all season, as he won the following race in Moscow and began a run of six consecutive points finishes that took him to a 37 point lead with two races to go.'DTM MOSCOW RACEWAY: RACE 1 AT A GLANCE', dtm.com, (ITR e.V., 29/08/2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/news/dtm-moscow-raceway-race-1-glance-2015-08-29.html, (Accessed 29/08/2015) On the eve of his 21st birthday, Wehrlein would have to hope that his poor qualifying for the first race of the 2015 Season Finale would be mitigated by a non-podium finish for and Edoardo Mortara. Having just missed an accident involving Adrien Tambay at the start, Wehrlein made a climb through the field to take eighth, which meant he won the title after finishing ahead of both of his rivals. That result made him the youngest ever DTM Champion, in a season with a record twelve different winners. Full DTM Record Wehrlein's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Wehrlein during his DTM career: Career Results |- | | | | | | | | | |pts = 3 |pos = 22nd}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 46 |pos = 8th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:HWA AG